JK's Story
by anditsgonnabetotallyawesome
Summary: Just a short little OS for JKR. Basically, harry potter is completely true, and Mr. Shacklebolt doesn't want the muggle world to know ANYTHING about the wizarding world.


Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I don't own HP, that's all JKR's, though this is all my own.

"Don't do it!"

"I'm sorry, but I have to."

"No, Joanne, you don't _have _to!"

"But I want it enough to have to."

"Want **isn't **enough for me! This puts my whole world at stake!"

"No it doesn't! People will think that it's fiction! They don't want to believe it's not!"

"There will be some that believe it."

"And that thought will be quelled immediately by anyone who thinks they are smart."

"DO NOT DO IT, Joanne, please!"

"It's too late."

"IT IS NOT TOO LATE! DO NOT SEND IT!"

"Mr. Shacklebolt, I apologize, but I will not let you stand in the way of my future."

"Apology is not enough!"

"I don't care."

"I hate to do this to you, Jo, but if you send that, the aurors will stop it"

"Great way to convince people that wizards don't exist!"

"They know how to blend!"

"It's just a book."

"It's the future of my world!"

"It's the future of my world too."

"Please, Jo, I am begging you!"

"No."

_There's a small knock on the door, making both of them jump. _

"Come in?"

"Hello, Minister. You asked to see me, but clearly this is a bad time, I'll just go. I'm sorry to interrupt, Ms. Rowling."

"Harry, dear, you're not interrupting, I was just leaving. Good day, Mr. Shacklebolt."

And Joanne Rowling walks out of Mr. Shacklebolt's office, pausing outside the door to listen to Harry and Shacklebolt's conversation.

"Harry, why did you tell her everything?"

"I didn't know what she would do with it."

"It's obviously too late now."

"I'm sorry."

"Just go. And follow her, tell me everything she does."

"Yes, sir."

_Joanne, upon hearing a chair scrape along the ground, quickly gets up, rushing away from the door. Harry comes out, and sees her._

"How much of that did you hear?"

Joanne blushes, "All of it."

"Alright-"

"I'm sorry for getting you into this."

_Harry walks up to her and shakes her hand, taking her completely by surprise. _ "Thank you for everything, Ms. Rowling. Best of luck." _And Harry turns around and walks back to his office, leaving Joanne speechless._

"Ms. Rowling, if you just sign here, your book will be send to a printer and then into the stores."

"Right here?"

"Yep."

_Joanne signs the paper without one little bit of hesitation and hands it back to the publisher._

"Thank you."

_Many weeks later, Joanne, Harry, and Kingsley happen to be out and about, separately and notice a new display in the window of a popular bookstore._

_Joanne Rowling:_ Jo smiles in delight as she sees the display of her Harry Potter books. She dances up to a random person and hugs them before dashing inside the store to convince people to buy a copy of it.

_Harry: _Taking the arm of Ginny Weasley, Harry grins and points out the book to his children, Albus, James and Lily. "That's it! That's the book I was telling you about." And Albus runs into the story and immerses himself in the adventures of a crazy boy named Harry.

_Kingsley Shacklebolt: _Shacklebolt sighs as he passes the display, keenly aware of the betrayal in his heart, carved there by his old friend, J.K. Rowling. "Why, Jo?" he mutters to himself.

_Me, Michela Snow: _I grab a book from the shelf, opening it to the first page, and sit in one of the comfy chairs that Barnes & Noble offers. Within the first couple pages, I am totally entranced, and I dash up to the register, buying up all of the series that's currently out. As soon as I get home, I open it up again, and spend the next few days reading books 1-5. When the next two come out, I am at the midnight release, getting them, and then watching the movies. And now, here I sit, writing Joanne's story for her, though it may get me in trouble with Kingsley.

**I'M SORRY, MR. SHACKLEBOLT! PLEASE SEND YOUR AURORS AFTER ME!**

**A/N**

So, yeah, what did you think? Even if you thought it was horrible, please review it!

Vale,

Michela Snow


End file.
